


What Can Happen in a Week?

by Sofia_Holland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Poor Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_Holland/pseuds/Sofia_Holland
Summary: “I can’t breathe, Kageyama!” He shouted, tears pouring down his face. “I can’t, I can’t! Everytime I breathe I can smell him I can smell the blood and his sweat and ash!”What can happen in a week? So much.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 27
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!   
> 2\. I was up until four in the morning writing this. Forgive my errors!

* * *

“I can still  _ see  _ him and God-” 

“Hinata, it’s okay, I’m here.”

“-with the way he smelled, it was disgusting. I felt like throwing up.” 

“Hinata, breathe.” 

“I can’t breathe, Kageyama!” He shouted, tears pouring down his face. “I can’t, I can’t! Everytime I breathe I can  _ smell  _ him I can smell the blood and his sweat and ash!” 

“It’s okay. You can breathe. You’ll be okay.” 

“Kageyama,” he whispered, quiet now. “I can’t forget what he did to me. To  _ us. _ ” His voice started to crack as he sobbed. “I can’t.” 

-A week previous-

“Kageyama.” Hinata thought for a moment, staring at the setter intently. “Why do you always seem to be so stable?” 

“Eh?” 

“Your mannerisms. When I’m with you, I don’t feel lost anymore. It’s like I know any answer in the world! Why is that?” 

Kageyama scoffed. “Don’t ask me, dummy.” 

“Am I the same way with you?” 

“I mean, I don’t know. Not really. It’s different!” 

Hinata pouted. “I want to be better, then. If you’re so awesome to me, I want to be awesome to you, too!” 

“It’s not like you aren’t, it’s just…” 

“Different?” 

“Yeah.”

“You’ve sat next to me when I’ve been so excited I can’t stop bouncing, and when I’m so sad I can’t stop crying. I thought maybe I can be like that for you.” 

“You were at one point, but things changed.” Kageyama’s ears turned bright red. 

I want it to be right again! I want to make it right! How it used to be!” 

Kageyama groaned. “That’s out of your control. Besides, I like how we are now. You make me really happy.” He cleared his throat, standing up. “Anyway, we should get back to the court. The game is about to start.” 

“Wait!” Hinata jumped up beside him. 

“Don’t worry. I didn’t forget.” He let Hinata lean against his chest as he listened to his heartbeat. Five minutes before every game. That’s it. All it took to make Hinata feel right, like he was unstoppable before a game. Like  _ they  _ were unstoppable before a game. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Kageyama.” 

He laughed. “I know.” 

Hinata leaned closer to Kageyama, feeling the steady beat of his heart. “Okay, I’m ready to let go now. See you on the court!” 

Kageyama waved slightly as Hinata disappeared from his view and swallowed hard. Every time this happened, it was so hard to say goodbye. Even if he knew he’d seem him again in just a few minutes. Everytime he left, he felt insecure for just a few moments. 

He took a deep breath in. 

And then out. 

He left, heading towards the court. How much more time could pass before he messed everything up? He shook his head, clearing his head of those negative thoughts.  _ That won’t happen!  _ He assured himself. 

He ran back on the court, greeted the rest of the team before the game, and got into ready position. 

He was going to win. He knew he would win with Hinata there. He patted his head last. “Don’t leave me.” 

He grinned. “Dummy. How could I do that?” 

He settled back into position, and waited for the first serve from the other team. 

… 

Kageyama casually shook hands with the losing team, and wiped the sweat from his brow. 

Karasuno cheered, and they piled on the bus to go back home. Hinata and Kageyama sat together like always. 

“Kageyama, I forgot to tell you!” 

His eyebrow raised. “Tell me what?” 

“I’m going to move in with my dad! Well, not just me. My whole family is. But my dad!” 

“That’s awesome. You’ll get to finally have a relationship with him.” 

“I know, right?! We’re moving in with him today. Everything is packed up.” 

“Is it far from your old place?” 

“No, not really.”

“Will you miss school tomorrow?” 

“Of course not, crazy!” 

“Good. I’d miss you.” 

“Really? You’d miss me? How sweet!” 

Kageyama flushed. “Shut up. I’m going to sleep.” 

Hinata laughed, and they leaned against each other, quickly falling asleep once the sound of rain pelting against the van started. 

… 

The bus finally arrived at Karasuno. The team said their goodbyes, and Hinata rushed home to move in with his dad. 

Kageyama went straight home and passed out peacefully. 

The peace stopped when Hinata didn’t show up at school the next day. 

He bit his lip. He had said he was going to be there, didn’t he? He knew he shouldn’t worry. 

He couldn’t help it. He texted him.  _ Where are you, stupid? Didn’t you say you would be here?  _

The kid with the amazing jump, the kid who could practically fly, the kid who everyone believed in - didn’t respond. 

He knew he shouldn’t doubt Hinata. Maybe he just slept in and didn’t want to come to school. That seemed like him, right? 

It did, right? 

-Two days later-

Hinata still hadn’t shown up for school or practice. Daichi and Ukai had started to notice, too. The entire team was worried sick, not to mention Kageyama. 

Hinata was his only sun. The one and only in his world who wasn’t responding to him whatsoever. 

After practice, the team went and officially made a missing persons report. He bit at his nail. He wished he knew where his father’s address was. 

Sugawara tried to talk to him about it. Was it obvious Hinata’s disappearance had an effect on his mood? 

He just felt like screaming. That’s what he told Sugawara, and he wouldn’t say anything else. 

… 

The team wasn’t expecting to see a news article about Hinata three days later. 

_ ‘After a missing persons report for Hinata Shoyou was filed three days ago, Miyagi Prefecture Police Department has located the 16 year old yesterday.  _

_ Hinata, student at Karasuno High and apart of their volleyball team, was moving in with his father when he went missing.  _

_ Upon investigation, police found bones and identified them to be the family members of the 16 year old. Hinata is the sole survivor of the incident, and is in the local hospital recovering from multiple wounds. He is expected to heal within the next few days.  _

_ The suspect, Taka Sho, gave himself up when found and is now in custody.  _

_ “Taka Sho was a former employee of the late father of Hinata Shouyo,” _ _   
_ _ said chief of police. “His trial is set to be in a few days.”  _

_ Taka is being held accountable for three counts of murder, and one for kidnapping.’  _

The team gaped open-mouthed at the article. Kageyama didn’t hesitate as he ran to the hospital. He had to see Hinata. He  _ had  _ to know he was okay. Hinata didn’t have any other family. His heart beat so fast in his chest as he hurried to see him. 

Hinata wouldn’t die today. It said he should recover, but what if he didn’t? He had to see with his own eyes. 

He took a breath before he went to the counter. 

The lady smiled sweetly. “Hello, how can I help you?” 

“My name is Kageyama Tobio. I’m looking for Hinata Shouyo, can you tell me which room he’s in?” 

The nurse looked at him with pity. “I’m sorry, but we’re not accepting visitors for Hinata currently.” 

“Please. He has no family. I’m the closest he has.” 

The nurse seemed skeptical, but then finally gave in. “Hinata is in room 353.” 

“Thank you very much.” 

Kageyama made his way to the third floor, and finally found room 353, carefully opening the door. “Hinata?” 

He felt his heart break into a million pieces with what he saw before him. His arms and legs were fully bandaged. A cut on his neck creeped out from his nightgown. He held himself closely. 

Kageyama carefully shut the door. “Hinata.”

Hinata’s breath picked up. “Don’t look at me!” 

Kageyama kept his distance. “It’s okay. It’s just me.” 

He craned his neck to look over in the general direction of his teammate. “Kageyama?” 

His eyes were so dull. 

Kageyama sat down beside him, grasping his bandaged hand. 

“Everything is okay. I got you. No one can hurt you now.” 

Hinata shuddered. “He killed them,” he said, looking at the person he trusted most. “He killed them.” 

Kageyama shushed him. “I know, I know.” 

“He hurt them.” 

“I know, Hinata, I know.” 

Tears raced down his cheeks. “He burned them. He burned my dad. And Mom. And Natsu. He killed them.” 

Kageyama played with his orange locks. “I know. You need to rest.” 

“I can’t.” 

“I’m right here. I’ll protect you, you’ll be okay. Okay?” 

Hinata bit his lip. “Okay.” He rest his head on the pillow. 

“Goodnight, Hinata.” 

It didn’t take him long to fall into a deep slumber. 

Kageyama held his hand. “Sleep tight,” he whispered.

1:00 A.M.

Kageyama woke up to Hinata screaming, thrashing around in his bed. 

“Hinata! You’re okay! I’m here, I’m right here!” 

Hinata gasped for air. “I can’t breathe! I can’t! I can’t!” 

“Calm down, I’m right here. You won’t lose me. Just breathe, okay? In and out, in and out.” 

The incident was reported on Hinata’s chart.

3:03 A.M.

Hinata woke up again. It was the same thing. 

Kageyama wanted so desperately to help him. He knew he couldn’t. 

7:00 A.M.

Hinata Shoyou, night one: Four total hours of sleep. Seven panic attacks. Extreme monitoring will be needed. 

… 

To be continued!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a little bit more of what happened, and Daichi visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!! 
> 
> Some of the text in this chapter is UPSIDE DOWN AND REVERSED. If you can't read it straight, I purposely made it that way so you can turn your device screen. That's what contains Hinata's story! 
> 
> Anyway, now that that's done, thank you for all the support!!! Seriously!!!! You're all awesome!!!!!!

_ “Shouyou, welcome home! I know you don’t remember your dad very well, but he’s already here! He took work off early for us!”  _

__ A conversation. 

An unexpected visitor. 

And then? 

“No! Don’t- Don’t touch me!” Hinata screamed, flinching away from Kageyama’s desperate touch. 

_ ˙ʇǝsolɔ ǝɥʇ oʇuᴉ pǝɔɹoɟ sɐʍ ǝɥ puɐ ɥʇnoɯ sᴉɥ ɹǝʌo pǝɔɐld sɐʍ ǝdɐʇ ƃuᴉʞɔɐd 'punoq ǝɹǝʍ ʇǝǝɟ puɐ spuɐɥ sᴉH _

He just wanted to help him. 

_ ˙ʇǝsolɔ ǝɥʇ oʇuᴉ uɐɹ ʎlʞɔᴉnb sǝpᴉsuᴉ puɐ 'poolq 'ʇɐǝʍs ǝɥ┴ ˙pɐq os pǝllǝɯs ʇI _

Hinata’s eyes were wild, his breathing fast and shallow, his whole body trembling in uncontrollable fear. 

_.ʎlʇɥƃᴉʇ sʇsᴉɹʍ sᴉɥ ɟo ploɥɐ pǝqqɐɹƃ ɐʞɐ┴ ,,¿ _ **_ɥƃnouǝ s,ʇɐɥʇ_ ** _ ʎɐs I ʇ,upᴉp-,, _

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Kageyama said, gently taking Hinata’s hand and holding it firmly. 

_ ,,˙noʎ  _ **_ƃuᴉʇɹnɥ_ ** _ ɟo pǝɹᴉʇ ɯ,I,, ˙ƃunʇs ʞǝǝɥɔ sᴉH _

“You’re safe now.”

_ ”˙ʍou  _ **_ǝɟɐs_ ** _ ǝɹ’no⅄“ _

“He won’t hurt you again.”

_,,˙_ ** _uᴉɐƃɐ_** _noʎ_ ** _ʇɹnɥ_** **_ʇ,uoʍ I_** _,,_

“I’m here now, Shouyou.” 

_ ,,˙ _ **_ʍou ǝɹǝɥ ɯ,I_ ** _ ˙ʎlᴉɯɐɟ ɹnoʎ pǝǝu ʇ,uop no⅄,, _

“Trust me, I won’t let anybody hurt you.” 

_ “˙ɹǝɥʇɐɟ ʎʇsɐu ɹnoʎ ǝʞᴉlun 'noʎnoɥS 'ǝɹnd ǝɹɐ no⅄ ˙ _ **_noʎ ʇɹnɥ ʎpoqʎuɐ ʇǝl ʇ,uoʍ I 'ǝɯ ʇsnɹ┴”_ **

Hinata yanked his hand away in panic, his eyes becoming glossy. “Stop it. Please stop.” 

_ ˙ʎlǝʇɐɹɐdsǝp pǝɯɐǝɹɔs ǝɥ sɐ ǝɔɐɟ sᴉɥ uʍop pǝɹnod sɹɐǝ┴ _

“Shouyou, please-”

_ ˙uᴉɐƃɐ ɯǝɥʇ ǝǝs oʇ ǝʌɐɥ ɹǝʌǝ ʇ,uoʍ noʎ ' _ **_noʎnoɥS_ ** _ ƃuᴉuɹnq ǝɹ,ʎǝɥ┴ ˙ʎɹɹoʍ ʇ,uop-,, _

“Stop it! You’ll hurt me!” 

“Shouyou, I’d never.” 

_ ,,˙ʇɐɥʇ op sʎoq pɐq ʎluO ˙ǝɯ ʞɔᴉʞ oʇ ʇǝƃ ʇ,uop noʎ ' _ **_noʎnoɥS_ ** _ ¡ʇɐɹq uɯɐp no⅄,, _

__ “I love you, Shouyou.” 

_ ,,¿ʎɐʞo ' _ **_noʎ ǝʌol I_ ** _ ǝsnɐɔǝq noʎ ɥsᴉund oʇ ƃuᴉoƃ ɯ,I,, _

_ His cheek stung, his body ached. That had to be hours right?  _

__ _ “It was only a few minutes, Shou. You’re okay. You’re going to be okay.” He pet his hair, ruffling it up and adding ash in the mix.  _

“Hinata, please look at me.” 

He gazed up into those deep blue eyes of Kageyama’s. They were always stern, weren’t they? Why were they so beautiful now, then? 

“Shou, you’re safe now. I’ve got you. Please trust me.” 

Kageyama expected for Hinata to retract his hand again, but he didn’t – instead, he relaxed a little, tears forming in his eyes, and let out a breath. “I…”

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” Kageyama said, and smiled as best he could before pulling Hinta into a hug that he didn’t resist. “I’m here.” 

… 

“Tobio?” 

“What’s up, Hinata?” 

“I believe in you.” 

Kageyama glanced at Hinata. “That’s good, I guess.” 

“Can you come over by me? Please?” 

He sat over on Hinata’s hospital bed. 

“Is it okay if I listen to your heartbeat?” 

“Always.” 

Kageyama pulled him close, and Hinata rested against his chest. “Your heart is beating fast today.” 

“It’s because I’m worried about you, dummy.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

The door slid open, revealing Daichi with a red peony. “Hinata! Good to see you!” 

“Daichi?” 

“The team didn’t want to overwhelm you coming all at once, so one of us will visit every day. Is Kageyama harassing you again?” 

“Asshole.” 

Hinata laughed. He  _ actually laughed.  _ “No.” 

Kageyama became flustered. “He likes the sound of my heartbeat, is all. It calms him down.” 

“Oh, okay. I brought you a flower, Hinata. It symbolizes good health.” 

“Thanks! That’s really nice of you!” 

“And, Hinata-” 

“Huh?” 

“I hate to be so straight-forward, but I have to ask you. Are you staying at Karasuno?” 

Hinata blinked. “Huh?” 

Daichi looked worried. “Kageyama, does he…?” 

The setter nodded. “He knows.” 

“Oh, then… Hinata, since your parents died, I’m wondering who is taking you in.” 

“I… Don’t know.” 

“You don’t?” 

“I don’t have any living relatives. Both sets of grandparents died. I’m the last person in the Hinata family.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“He’ll stay with me.” 

Hinata blinked. “I will?” 

“You will.” 

“I know where you live, Kageyama. Should I send your parents up here? Have them bring you some more clothes and such?” 

Kageyama nodded appreciatively. “Please do.” 

“Alright! I’ll see you later, Hinata, okay?” 

“Okay! Bye-bye!” 

Daichi waved and left. 

“Do you… Want me to let go of you now?” 

Hinata thought for a moment. “No. Let’s stay like this.” 

Kageyama’s heart fluttered. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should visit next? Want to let me know in the comments? 
> 
> Because heck, I'd sure like to know myself.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata describes in detail everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you all are doing well! Stay safe!!

_ „˙ʎɐʍʎuɐ 'ʍou ʇou 'ʇsɐǝן ʇ∀ ˙pןnoɔ ɹǝʌǝu ǝɥ ʇɐɥʍ op oʇ ƃuıoƃ ɯ,I puɐ 'ʍou ǝɹǝɥ ɯ,I ʇnq ˙noʎ ɥʇıM ˙ʎןıɯɐɟ sıɥ ɥʇıʍ pıp ǝɥ ƃuıɥʇʎɹǝʌǝ pǝʇʇǝɹƃǝɹ ǝɥ ʇnoqɐ ןןɐ ǝɯ pןoʇ ǝH„ ˙ʎןʇɥƃıןs ʇsnɾ ʇı ƃuıʇsıʍʇ 'sɹǝƃuıɟ sıɥ uǝǝʍʇǝq sʞɔoן ǝƃuɐɹo sıɥ ɟo ǝuo pǝdsɐɹƃ ǝH „¿ʎɐs oʇ pǝsn ɹǝɥʇɐɟ ɹnoʎ ʇɐɥʍ ʍouʞ noʎ 'noʎnoɥS„ _ __

Hinata woke up in cold sweat, gripping his bedsheets until his knuckles turned white. “Oh, right. I’m… Okay, now. I’m here.” 

He sat up in his bed, looking around. “That’s right. I’m in the hospital, and I’m okay. Taka Sho can’t get me here.” 

He grabbed the peony on his nightstand, and twiddled it between his fingers. “Good health, huh? Is that really what I deserve?” 

… 

“Hinata, my name is Dr. Keiji Canmore, I’m going to be your therapist. Okay?” 

“Sure. Okay.” 

“I know you’re a smart kid, so let me be straight to the point. This first session is going to be pretty tough. I’m going to be evaluating some pharmacotherapy tactics and other ways to heal from your trauma.” 

“Farmcolytherapy? What?”

Dr. Canmore laughed. “No, pharma-co-therapy. In other words, it’s medication for you. It should rebalance out your serotonin and dopamine levels, but there are multiple other purposes for it.” 

“Okay, so what’s so hard about today?” 

“Hinata, you’re going to have to talk about what happened. It is mandatory, and very important, but don’t worry – I clear my schedule when I have appointments like this. Let’s begin, okay?” 

“Yeah. Sure.” 

“Hinata, do you remember what happened?” 

He drew his knees to his chest. “Yeah.” 

“Can you tell me a little bit about it?” 

“Which part?” 

“Tell me about the beginning.” 

“Right, sure, okay. I went home straight after a volleyball tournament to finish moving in with my family before my dad got home. My mom was waiting for me, and my dad was already there, too. 

“I was pretty shocked. I’ve never really had a great relationship with my dad, but it seemed like he was really trying. I was excited to get to know him. After awhile, we sat down and had dinner, and it seemed like we were a normal family – almost like nothing had been missing for so long. I found out my dad is always travelling for work, but that he has – had – a picture of Natsu and I in his wallet. That’s when the doorbell rang. 

“We were all pretty confused since none of us were expecting guests. He came in-” 

“Who came in?” 

“Taka Sho came in with this long coat on and explained he was an employee under my dad. He started talking about work and how close they were, and then there was blood everywhere, and he put me in the closet, and God-” 

“Back up, Hinata. What happened after he was talking?” 

“He pulled out a gun.” 

“What did he do with the gun? Did he use it as a blunt object or just start shooting?”

“He shot my dad. He started yelling.” 

“About what?” 

“He said the self-righteous should die. And then he said he’d take our family as his own. My mother began to fight, but he shot her, too. It- It smelled so bad. It smelled so bad.” 

“What did it smell like?” 

Hinata smelt the air, remembering the exact scene before him. “I was opposite of Natsu. When Mom and Dad were shot, they were on either side of us. We couldn’t turn one way and try to escape it. It smelt of blood, it pooled around our feet, we were scared, and then their insides emptied out and you could smell them and God-” 

“Calm down, Hinata. Okay? Breathe in. Breathe out.” 

He did as he said. 

“What happened next?” 

“He pointed his gun at Natsu.” 

“What did he say? What did you do?” 

“I couldn’t move. I couldn’t, I was so scared. He asked her who he was.” 

“How did she respond?” 

“She didn’t. I don’t think she could. So he killed her.” 

“And after that?” 

Hinata swallowed hard. “He grinned at me, and started yelling about how he knew I was the one. He grabbed my face, and then took out some rope and packing tape from his coat. He tied my hands and ankles, put tape over my mouth, and then shoved me in the closet.” 

“Do you know what he did while you were in the closet?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“What did he do?” 

“He burned my family.” 

“How do you know?” 

“I heard the fire. When he came in to talk to me he smelled of ash and blood, too.” 

Dr. Canmore shifted, gesturing to a small metal treasure chest on the ground. “Do me a favor, Hinata. Get some coloring utensils and a sketch book, whatever you’d like to use, and draw that closet while we talk. Okay?” 

“Sure. Right. Okay.” Hinata grabbed some markers and colored pencils, and sat back on the couch across the doctor. 

“What was he talking to you about afterwards?” 

“He kept telling me he was going to take care of me since my father never did. I got so scared, I would throw punches and kicks, but he got pretty pissed off by that.” 

“What did he do?” 

“He dragged me out of the closet and would throw me into the wall, kick me, punch me. Anything to hurt me for being disrespectful to him. And it did hurt. It hurt. It hurt so bad, it felt like my insides were burning, I wanted to die-” 

“Breathe with me, Hinata. Big breath in, big breath out.” 

Hinata did so, and then went back to coloring after a minute. “After awhile, he said he was tired of hurting me. He said I was safe, and he wouldn’t hurt me again.” 

“Did he?” 

“He lied. He hurt me a lot.” 

“What happened after that?” 

“It was the same thing. I don’t know what happened, or how long it was. Sometimes I would wake up with a kick to the stomach, other times it was the smell of food.” 

“Tell me about when the police arrived.” 

Hinata’s mouth became dry. “The doorbell rang again.” 

“The police?” 

Hinata nodded. “I’m fairly sure they were uncertain about if this was actually my father’s place. That’s why they didn’t charge in. Taka became scared, I could hear him shredding the door practically.” 

“What happened next?” 

“He threw open the door, threw a blindfold over my eyes, and locked me in there again before answering the door. When the police figured out I was in the closet, I heard a lot of shooting, and then I was taken out of the closet. I was so scared it was Taka, I kept wriggling around to escape his grasp. I didn’t know it was Officer Shiro. I didn’t know where I was or what was happening, all I could rely on was what I was hearing. I started panicking.” 

“And then?” 

“I don’t remember anything after that.” 

“Alright, then. Hinata, I’m going to visit you later. You’re free to go. One last thing, can I see your drawing?” 

Hinata held the sketchbook out. 

He couldn’t hold his gasp. Out of only three colors in markers and colored pencils, he showed his experiences. The hands. The faces. The light. The dark. The blood. The fire. 

Dr. Canmore had never seen anything like it. Hinata was truly talented, and it made the situation a lot scarier. 

“Wait, Hinata?” 

… 

“Oh, Hinata! It’s me!!” 

“Nishinoya!” Hinata grinned, setting down the colored pencil in his hand. “You’re visiting today?” 

He held out a thumbs up. “That’s right! I came to see you! How are you?” 

“I’m fine. I have a sort of homework assignment from my therapist, so I’ve been working on that.” 

“Oh, yeah? Can I see?” 

Hinata held up another drawing of his family eating while talking and laughing, with Taka Sho hiding in the shadows giving a horrifying grin. 

Nishinoya seemed taken aback. “Oh, wow. That’s crazy.” 

“Noya? You’re here?” Kageyama walked in, sitting down on the other side of Hinata. 

“Yeah, I just got here.” 

“Oh, I see. Sorry I’m late, Hinata.” 

“It’s okay. I’ve been coloring.” 

Kageyama looked at his artwork. “What is this?” 

“It’s homework from my therapist.” 

“Are you sure you’re well enough to be doing this? Mentally, I mean.” 

“He’s using exposure therapy so I can get better.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

“Say, Hinata! Have you heard any whacky medical terms while you’ve been here?” 

“I’ve heard a lot, I don’t even know how to say them. My therapist used one, pharmacotherapy.” 

“Farmercultothropy?” 

“No, pharma-co-therapy. In other words, medication. For me.” 

“Oh, I see!” 

Kageyama glanced at Hinata. “Do you know what medication you’ll be given?” 

He shook his head. “Not yet. He’s supposed to discuss that with me later.” 

“Okay. Let me call my parents so they can come and be updated.” 

“I don’t want to bother them, Tobio.” 

“It’s fine. You’re our responsibility right now.” 

“Yeah, because you made a rash decision!” 

“It wasn’t rash. It was imperative.” 

“You guys are funny!” Nishinoya exclaimed. “What else have you been doing while you’re here? The whole team is curious!” 

“I’ve been reading a little bit. I don’t have my phone or anything, though. Tobio says in a few days I’ll be able to make some passes maybe!” 

“You’re always thinking about volleyball, huh?” 

Hinata grinned. 

“By the way, Hinata. Do you know… When your family’s memorial will be?” 

Hinata laughed awkwardly. “Oh, no, I don’t… I’m sorry.” 

“No worries, it’s fine! Someone else will visit tomorrow, but I have to go now. I’ll see ya’, Hinata!” 

“Bye, Noya! 

Kageyama nodded in his direction. 

When he finally left, Hinata’s smile fell. “I need you.” 

“Right now?” 

He nodded. 

Kageyama sat on his bed, pulling Hinata’s ear to his chest. “Just listen. You’ll be okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see, who's next?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Canmore tries CBT, and someone pays a visit.

“Today we’re trying something different. Okay, Hinata?” 

Hinata nodded. “Okay. But why is Tobio here?” 

“Kageyama is going to help today. We’re doing something called Cognitive Behavioral Therapy, or CBT.” 

“So, what am I supposed to do for Shouyou?” 

“Kageyama, currently your family has Hinata in your care, correct?”

He nodded. 

“This is most likely going to be very difficult. Hinata needs a friend.” 

“Sure. Right. Go ahead, then. I’ll just sit here and listen?” 

“Exactly. Now, Hinata, we’re going to go through what happened again. Okay?” 

“Okay. So I start from the beginning again?” 

“If you would.” 

“Tobio and I had just finished our game. We won, and I was so excited I ran all the way home.” 

“Had you been to the house before?” 

“No, I just got the address from my mom that day.” 

“What did you think of it?” 

Hinata thought for a moment. “It was nice. I didn’t care about the actual house, though, I just wanted to see my dad. It did smell like fresh paint.” 

“Fresh paint?” 

“Mhm. After that we had dinner, it was amazing. My mom made her special curry to celebrate.” 

“You like your mother’s curry?” 

“It’s the best! Natsu and I think-” He cut himself off, looking dejected. “I’m sorry, um… We  _ thought _ … It was the best thing in the world. It was her best dish by far.” 

“Now, Hinata, don’t be sad.” 

“I should be.” 

“Don’t think of it that way. Remember the happy moment, right?” 

“Oh, yeah… Sure, I guess.” 

“Let’s continue.” 

“The doorbell rang.” 

“It did. Were you surprised?” 

He nodded. 

“Dr. Canmore, I’m sorry to interject.” Kageyama started, unsure of how to continue. “Is this… Necessary?” 

“Are you doubting my professional opinion, Kageyama Tobio?” 

“It’s not that, but it seems Hinata is getting worked up and-” 

“This is what’s best for him, I’m sure. I work a lot of different cases, don’t you worry! Continue, Hinata. Taka Sho was at the door. How did you feel?” 

“I don’t know. Nothing, really. Surprised.” 

“Were you surprised at what happened next?” 

“At him…  _ Shooting my family?”  _

“Yes.” 

Hinata’s blood boiled, and he grit his teeth. “Yes, I was fucking surprised! Why the hell wouldn’t I be? Someone marches into your home seeming all jolly, your first thought isn’t going to be ‘seems they’ve come here to fucking murder us all,’ right?!” 

“Shouyou,” Kageyama said quietly. “You’re okay. This will be done soon.” 

Hinata took a deep breath, fighting the tears forming in his eyes. “He shot them.” 

“Can you describe the scene?” 

Hinata paused. “It was so… Red. It smelled awful. God, I can’t- I don’t know, it was terrible. I can’t.” He clutched to the sides of the arm chair, his pupils began to constrict as he breathed heavily. 

“Shouyou, are you okay?” 

His lip quivered, he rocked back and forth. “I see him.” 

“See who?” 

“I see  _ him.  _ I see him, I see him! _ ”  _

__ “Taka Sho?” 

“I can still  _ see  _ him and God-” 

“Hinata, it’s okay, I’m here.”

“-with the way he smelled, it was disgusting. I felt like throwing up.” 

“Hinata, breathe.” 

“I can’t breathe, Kageyama!” He shouted, tears pouring down his face. “I can’t, I can’t! Everytime I breathe I can  _ smell  _ him and I can smell the blood and his sweat and ash!” 

“It’s okay. You can breathe. You’ll be okay.” 

“Kageyama,” he whispered, quiet now. “I can’t forget what he did to me. To  _ us.”  _ His voice started to crack as he sobbed. “I can’t.” 

Kageyama held out to his hand to Hinata. “Hinata Shouyou, you’re  _ okay.  _ I’m right here. Steady and stable like always, okay?” 

Hinata took his hand, making his way and placing his head on Kageyama’s chest. “Kageyama?” 

“We dropped formalities awhile ago.” 

“Tobio, then. I want to go back. Please let me go back.” 

“I’m changing your therapist. Let’s go back now.” 

“Hold on, boys! This isn’t necessary, Shouyou is on the right track!” 

Hinata covered his ears. “Stop calling me that! I am not Shouyou to you! I’m not Shouyou to anyone else except Tobio. I’m not, I’m not, I’m  _ not! _ ” 

“You heard him. Dr. Canmore, you’re clearly making Shouyou uncomfortable. We won’t be needing your services any longer.” Kageyama easily picked Hinata up so he could still hear his heartbeat. 

Hinata grasped to his shirt tightly, focusing on the steady beat. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Shouyou,  _ it’s okay.  _ You’re okay. I’ve got you.” 

Hinata pressed himself closer to Kageyama’s chest. “Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. I am 100% positive.” 

Hinata smiled. “Okay.”

Kageyama walked into Hinata’s room, setting him down the bed. 

“Hey, guys!” 

Both of them jumped. Hinata gripped Kageyama’s shoulders, not letting him leave as he stared at the door. 

“Did you miss me?” 

Kageyama gently took Hinata’s hands to look at the door before he scowled. “Tanaka!” 

Tanaka seemed clueless. “Hm?” 

“You can’t do that!” Kageyama scolded, motioning to Hinata who was clearly freaked out. 

“Oh, right! Sorry!” 

Kageyama huffed, and gently tapped Hinata’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Shou. It’s just Tanaka.” He moved to let him have a better view. 

Hinata lit up. “Oh, Tanaka! Hi! You’re here?” 

“Yup, came straight from practice! Speaking of, I heard from Noya you can start receiving passes, that right?” 

Hinata looked expectantly to Kageyama. “Can I, Tobio? Can I?” 

“The doctor said all your arm injuries have fully healed. You can receive passes.” 

Hinata jumped out of the bed. “Come on, come on! We need to go practice!” 

“Shou, we don’t have a ball.” 

Tanaka smirked. “Or so you thought! I brought one just for you, Hinata! It’s in my bag.” 

His eyes started to sparkle as they rushed outside to the court yard. 

“Shouyou, wait!” Kageyama cursed, and ran after the two. 

He found them getting the ball out of Tanaka’s duffel. 

“Kageyama, can Hinata spike?” 

Kageyama shook his head. “He still has a bit of a shoulder injury. We shouldn’t damage it further.” 

Hinata pouted. 

“Okay, then. Hinata, Kageyama will toss to you, you’ll pass back, he’ll set to me, and I’ll spike! Sound good?” 

He cheered up quickly. “Yes! Great!” 

So that’s what they did. 

Again. 

Again. 

Again. 

Again. 

Over, and over, and over  _ again.  _

They forgot to check on Hinata, it felt so great to be together again. 

That is, until Hinata yelped, holding his right arm. 

Kageyama ran over. “Shouyou, are you okay?!” 

He waved him off. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Just not used to passes, huh?” 

“Your arm.” 

“Huh?” 

“Your right arm, give it to me.” 

Hinata put his arm behind his back. “What? That’s weird.” 

“Now, Shouyou.” 

He looked away guiltily, then reluctantly showed Kageyama. 

His bandaged arm was soaked in blood. 

“Help! His arm, it’s bleeding, please help!” 

“Tobio-” 

“It’s not fine,” he interrupted, pulling him inside. “We need to take care of you, okay?” 

“I know, it’s just… I don’t want to live without volleyball. I don’t.” 

Kageyama felt his world slow. “What are you saying, Shou?” 

“I can’t live without volleyball.” 

Nurses came by, quickly taking him to treatment. 

Kageyama almost seemed heartbroken. 

_ What about him?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scared you there, huh? （｡>‿‿<｡ ） Silly geese, don't worry! 
> 
> Not yet, anyway.


	5. A Sorrowful End

Dear friends, 

Unfortunately, this is not an update. Even worse, I have some devastating news for you all.   
I do all of my work on my school laptop, but recently I had to trade it in to get a new one. I was told all my files would be saved.   
They were not. That means my chapter outlines and progress has been completely wiped.   
I am so sorry, but I don't have the energy to make up hours of lost work. Because of such, I will be ending this here.   
I am so sorry, and I hope you all can understand. 

Ever so sincerely,   
Sugar Wilson


End file.
